Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)
Lumpy is a character from the cartoon series Happy Tree Friends. Lumpy is usually portayed as a hero, and an imbecile but is quite friendly, but there are a few episodes where he had a villainous role. While he normally kills because of his bumbling stupidity, he may occasionally harm others for his own gain. While he often survives episodes as his normal self, he suffers karmic deaths in all his villainous roles. Villainous Acts *The most famous example is in "We're Scrooged", where his greed gets the better of him and considers selling Toothy's organs for money. He has a momentary glimpse of conscience where he grabs Toothy, who almost fell into a box of razor-sharp deadly dentures. But he was so consumed by the desire of money that, after a few moments of hesitation, he let Toothy plunge to his doom. He himself was the victim of his extreme greed as he tried to sell his eyeball for money but the end result was that he karmically perished when a bookcase fell on him and the only one who was there was the blind beggar that he stole from at the beginning of the episode. *In the pilot episode Banjo Frenzy, he kills Giggles, Cuddles, and Toothy just because they laughed a him. *He has an antagonistic role in "Every Litter Bit Hurts", where he is shown working as a garbage man. However, he is seen dumping his garbage into a lake, angering Giggles and making her hire volunteers to help clean up the mess. Lumpy also throws a stick of dynamite into the lake to catch fish, as well as cutting down an entire tree just to make one toothpick. He kills several volunteers in the process, and is eventually killed when the pointed stump of the tree he chopped sliced him in half. *In "Dunce Upon a Time", he is portrayed as a giant and captures several characters he planned to eat. He kills Handy, Toothy, Mime, Sniffles, and Cuddles, though is finally defeated by Giggles. *In "Don't Yank My Chain", he mistakingly arrests Handy and the Mole instead of Lifty and Shifty, who stole their car and tricked Lumpy into arresting them. *A Halloween episode "All In Vein" depicts him as a vampire who hypnotizes his victims before sucking their blood. After killing Giggles, he goes after the Mole only to end up in an ambulance. He gorges on blood bags and becomes so fat he could barely move, causing him to be boiled by the sun. *He was responsible for everyone's death in the TV episode "Wingin' It". He used a lot of machines that sent out signals in a plane. After Sniffles (the pilot) gets crushed and sliced by a rolling food tray, he was scared and he took all the parachutes with him, leaving the others to get sucked out of the plane. But none of the parachutes were over his shoulders, so whenever he opened one, it just flew off his arm. His ultimate death was getting crushed by a filing cabinet; one of the many items he had in the plane. Gallery lumpy dinosaur.png|Lumpy killing his friends in Banjo Frenzy File:Vampiremoose.jpg|Lumpy as a vampire giant lumpy.jpg|Giant Lumpy Category:Greedy Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Animals Category:Mature Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Amoral Category:Mascots Category:Terrorists Category:Giant Category:Vampires Category:Brainwashers Category:Scapegoat Category:Happy Tree Friends villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Monsters Category:Polluters Category:Genies Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thief Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Mutilators Category:Mastermind